Mowgli (DDD)
Mowgli is a Komory Bat dream eater, when his and Baloo's homeworld was lost to the darkness, and plunge into sleep. He, along with Baloo, serves as Riku's companion. Story Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Riku obtains Mowgli the Komory Bat Spirit, making it the first of his Dream Eater companions. When Riku reaches the Brink of Despair and is looking for a way into the Organization's castle, he spots both Woody and Buzz trying to get his attention from the castle entrance. When Mowgli and Baloo showed up as well, he realizes that they are there to help him across and uses the Dreamline Reality Shift to create a rope and cross the gap. Mowgli arrive with Woody, Buzz,a nd Baloo to welcome Sora when he returns to Traverse Town after finishing the Mark of Mastery exam; Mowgli is the third to greet him. Origin On one peaceful day in the jungle, Bagheera the panther hears the cries of something unfamiliar to him and the jungle inhabitants. He goes to investigate and finds an abandon canoe. Inside, he finds a basket with a human child, a "man cub." Knowing the man cub would die alone, Bagheera takes him to a wolf pack. As the years past, the man cub was named Mowgli, gained the ability to speak with animals, and has become great friends with Bagheera. One night, the wolf pack learned that the notorious predator, Shere Khan, has returned to that part of the jungle, in an attempt to murder Mowgli. For his own protection, Mowgli is forced to go live in the Man Village, where he'll be safe. Bagheera offers to take him, but the stubborn Mowgli refuses to go. Mowgli and Bagheera rest in a tree for the night, but they encounter Kaa who hypnotizes Mowgli and wraps him up in his coils in order to eat him. Fortunately, Mowgli is saved by Bagheera and Kaa is pushed off the tree. The next morning, Mowlgli meets and befriends Hathi, Jr., the son of Colonel Hathi, leader of The Jungle Patrol. Colonel Hathi is furious by the very idea of a man cub in "his" jungle. The escapade with the Colonel causes Bagheera to become even more fed up with Mowgli's attitude, to the point where he abandons him. Alone, Mowgli sits quietly when a bear named Baloo comes strolling by. Mowgli poorly attempts to fight off Baloo, but with his terrible combat ability, Baloo decides to teach Mowgli how to fight instead. The lesson includes teaching him how to roar like a bear. The ferocious roar of Baloo is heard miles away, and Bagheera rushes back to Mowgli's aid. When he finds Baloo and Mowgli bonding, Bagheera learns that Mowgli plans on staying with Baloo in the jungle, and storms off again. During a float down the river, Mowgli is kidnapped by a group of monkeys, and is taken to their leader King Louie. Louie wishes to have Mowgli teach him how to make fire, so that he can become a man. However, Mowgli doesn't know the first thing about making fire, but Louie believes he's just being shy. Baloo and Bagheera arrive and rescues Mowgli, destroying Louie's empire in the process. That night, Baloo agrees to take Mowgli to the village after hearing about Shere Khan's plans to kill the boy. The next morning, Mowgli and Baloo begin to make their way, but Mowgli is oblivious as to where they're actually going. When Baloo confesses the truth, Mowgli runs off, feeling betrayed. After running, Mowgli stops near a tree, where he encounters Kaa again. Kaa tries to persuade Mowgli to trust him on account that he can help Mowgli stay in the jungle. Mowgli is hesitant, staying he doesn't trust anyone anymore. But Kaa manages hypnotize Mowgli and sleepwalk on his coils. After coiling Mowgli up from head to legs, Kaa is interrupted by Shere Khan who heard Kaa sing to Mowgli. After Kaa's conversation with the tiger, Mowgli manages to regain consciousness and push Kaa off the tree. He accuses Kaa for lying to him and runs off. At his lowest low, Mowgli finds himself in the wasteland part of the jungle, where a pack of vultures reside. They begin to taunt Mowgli because of his bizarre appearance, driving Mowgli to tears. Feeling sorry for the boy, the vultures apologize, and offers Mowgli a spot in their group. Mowgli denies the offer initially, but the vultures begin to warm up to him. Just as they begin to have fun, Shere Khan appears and attacks. Baloo arrives and battles the tiger, and is apparently killed. Lightning strikes a nearby tree, putting one of the branches on fire. Mowgli is told that Shere Khan's only fear is fire, and Mowgli uses the fire branch to scare Khan away. As the heroes celebrate, Mowgli and Bagheera begin to mourn for Baloo's death. Baloo then begins to wake up, revealing to be alive. Mowgli and Baloo reunite, just as Moiwgli hears the singing of another human from the Man Village. It is a girl gathering water, and she begins to flirt with Mowgli. She leads him to the Man Village, and Mowgli is finally where he belongs.